


Catching Grenades

by happymaybe



Series: Arthur/Eames Drabble Dump [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happymaybe/pseuds/happymaybe





	Catching Grenades

Arthur will never, ever wear a fucking waistcoat in a fucking militarized dreamscape ever fucking again,  _goddammi_ _t_. Arthur throws away said waistcoat as he runs around a corner. He cowers behind a dumpster and quickly reloads, swears under his breath, and aims for a fraction of second before planting two consecutive bullet holes at the head of a sniper at the top of the building across the street.  
  
He let himself smirk as he watches the projection fall on the ground. He unknots his tie and shoots the projection again on the knees, for prosperity’s sake.  
  
He walks quietly down the block, looking for the loop around here –  
  
The road suddenly shakes, and even the sky above quavers for a several second like an unstable ceiling. And then he hears a loud explosion down the street, and as he gains back his senses, he finally notices the large, looming fire that is consuming the whole street, and gradually, the whole city.  
  
Well, there’s the loop where Cobb is hiding. Arthur scratches his nose. Well shit, Ariadne better stay hiding on the water tower. They can’t afford to have the dreamscape to fall –  _where the hell is Eames_? They have to do the extraction now.  
  
Arthur slowly backs up a few steps, eyes still inspecting the whole place, the fire, noting the structure of the dream and obvious absence of the projections. He then turns his heel and breaks into a run. He climbs and jumps over the wall at the end of the back alley.  
  
He lands on a junkyard.  
  
Where, where,  _where_. Where is the mark?  
  
As Arthur rushes to the back of the yard where rusting, stalled vehicles are disposed off, he suddenly tenses. He sniffs, –  _Gas? Shit_  – and the rundown building not far away from him blows up, the land beneath him quaking again, and before he knows it a brigade of zombie-like projection comes running to him from all directions.  
  
Arthur groans as he conjures a light machine gun. He surveys the whole place, considers for a moment before going trigger-happy at the projections.  
  
Just as he finishes off the last of the zombies, with the smell of blood thick in the air, he hears a maniac laugh echoing, roaring on his ears. He notices a small girl among the corpses of the zombie projection, standing up, slowly walking up to him, smiling.  
  
This is it. This is the mark’s daughter. He’s here – Arthur whips around – somewhere.  
  
He turns around to look at the small girl again but it’s a moment too late as the small girl has already thrown a grenade to him –  
  
And  _Eames_ , The Fucking Bastard, jumps out of nowhere, and catches the fucking grenade and swiftly throws it at the air. Eames then jumps to Arthur, covering him as the grenade explodes midair.  
  
Arthur blinks as Eames stands up, coughing and dusting off. “ – the fuck, Eames?”  
  
Eames just looks down at him, offended and amused at the same time. Eames leans at him, silhouetting the midday sun, and Arthur …And Arthur tries to look at the other’s face but he can’t, the other is faceless in the shade of the sun and all Arthur sees are the specks of gold on Eames’ shadow-darkened hair.  
  
Arthur frowns slightly as Eames steps back, and there he sees a small, secretive smile. Arthur blinks again as the sunlight blinds him momentarily.  
  
Eames then clears his throat and – The Fucking Bastard he really fucking is –  _sings_ :  
  
“I’d catch a grenade for ya, throw my hand on a – ”  
  
Arthur closes his eyes, sighs and blindingly shoots Eames right between in the eyes.  
  
 _Fine_. He’ll do the extraction by himself.


End file.
